Animal I've become Songfic
by marissafish
Summary: A mission goes bad and Naruto kills the one that loved him. Her dying words were a confession to him. Songfic


I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself 

"Naruto! Get a hold of yourself." She cried out as he had gone into 5th tail fox form. She was in hell. Having to fight the one you love to protect Getsugakure. It was supposed to be a simple mission but one of their teammates died. **Okashi Sora was her name. She and Naruto were best friends. It was rumored that after this mission Naruto was going to propose to her. It had torn her heart to hear that.**

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal) 

She ran to Naruto and he attacked her and she started to cry. The only one who understood her hit her. He knew that she was abused and that she never wanted one of her friends to hurt her. She glared as the 8-tailed wolf whispered to her to use that jutsu, that it was the only way she could snap Naruto out of this. She bit her thumb and summoned Ookami the chief fire wolf.

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself 

"Ookami can you help me save Naruto?" She asked quietly.

"Tch why do you want to save him. I have a score to settle with the 9-tails. Now's the perfect time to settle my score." The wolf said to her. She jumped of and summoned her wind sword while shouting to the wolf.

"If you attack him I'll kill you and myself right here. Naruto shall not be killed by you." Determination was set on her face. 'I hope I do that.' She thought. A little wolf popped up besides her. "Hey Akeru why don't you play dead like an opossum?" She looked at the wolf that she had raised with a smirk. The wolf saw her fall down as Naruto has used Ōdama Rasengan on the area and had hit her.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal 

Naruto looked around. There were no enemies left just some wolfs. His eyes softened when he say the dead body of him beloved. He looked around and started calling out for his other teammate Akki. She was the holder of the 8-tailed wolf. He saw her on the ground almost dead by his own jutsu.

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell  
(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal) 

She laid there gasping as the Ōdama Rasengan had nicked her lung. She was dieing. Naruto walked over to her and collapsed crying that he never meant to hurt her. She gasped as she started talking to Naruto "You love my sister so much. It hurt to see that."

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal   
(This animal I have become)

"He-hey, Akki-chan, relax. Sakura-chan will be here any minute."

"No! I don't want one of your fucking love interests to help me. I rather die." She started to cough up blood. Even Naruto could see. She wouldn't last long.

"Naruto. Come closer, I have something to tell you," Naruto leaned in his face so close to hers. She continued. "I _loved _you. Yet you killed me. I have my faults: always late, tired, and too lazy to pick up a kunai. Too afraid to used the technique that would save both of our lives." Naruto opened his mouth to speak yet closed it as the girl that laid there dieing glared.

"That Sakura had her faults yet you overlooked them. Same with Sora. You overlooked every fault. Now that I'm dying I see yours also. Your love interests are always the same: pretty, unattainable and on the same team as you. Too bad I was only on your team. Now go back home. The mission failed. You destroyed what we were protecting and killed the one who only wanted to be loved by you." Naruto stood up and turned and started to walk slowly.

"Naruto, wait!" Naruto turned around and looked back at you. He came over slowly.

"A last request. Please, kiss me. Let me taste the lips that will never be mine." Naruto knelt down to her and picked up her head and kissed her. The seconds of the kiss felt like hours. They parted and the girl smiled.

"Best kiss I ever had. Tell Hinata that I hope she wins your heart unlike me. She loves you. Don't screw it up with her too." She fell limp and Naruto closed her eyes and started to carry her body to Konoha. Three years later Naruto asked Hinata to marry him and she accepted. Two nights before their wedding they went to the graveyard and prayed at the grave of their beloved friend Akki.


End file.
